Lista de figuras de acción de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)
thumb|275px Esta es una lista organizada cronológicamente de las diversas figuras de acción comercializadas por Playmates Toys en la línea de juguetes de la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles producida por Nickelodeon desde 2012 hasta 2017. 2012 Basic Figures Wave 1 *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Splinter *April O'Neil *Kraang *Shredder *Foot Soldier Wave 2 *Dogpound *Fishface *Metalhead Vehicle Exclusive Figures *Ninja Stealth Raph *Dragon Fang Foot Soldier Deluxe Figures *Power Sound FX Leonardo *Power Sound FX Donatello *Power Sound FX Raphael *Power Sound FX Michelangelo *Power Sound FX Shredder 11" Figures *11" Battle Shell Leonardo *11" Battle Shell Donatello *11" Battle Shell Raphael *11" Battle Shell Michelangelo 2013 Basic Figures Wave 3 *Ooze Launchin' Leo *Ooze Scoopin' Donnie *Ooze Tossin' Raph *Ooze Chuckin' Mikey *Baxter Stockman *Leatherhead *Snakeweed Wave 4 *Stealth Tech Leonardo *Stealth Tech Donatello *Stealth Tech Raphael *Stealth Tech Michelangelo Wave 5 *Cockroach Terminator *Rat King *M.O.U.S.E.R.S. Wave 6 *Spider Bytez *Shredder version 2 *Ninjas in Training Leonardo & Donatello *Ninjas in Training Raphael & Michelangelo Wave 7 *Battle Shell Leonardo *Battle Shell Donatello *Battle Shell Raphael *Battle Shell Michelangelo Vehicle Exclusive Figures *All Terrain Leonardo Deluxe Figures *Flingers Donatello *Flingers Leonardo *Flingers Michelangelo *Flingers Raphael Soft Body Figures *Ninja Practice Pal Leonardo *Ninja Practice Pal Donatello *Ninja Practice Pal Raphael *Ninja Practice Pal Michelangelo 2014 Basic Figures Wave 8 *Casey Jones *Mutagen Man *Kirby Bat *Squirrelanoid Wave 9 *Newtralizer *Rahzar *Slash *Dojo Splinter Wave 10 *Leo the Knight *Donnie the Wizard *Raph the Barbarian *Mikey the Elf Wave 11 *Robotic Foot Soldier *Tiger Claw Wal-Mart First Wave *Bebop *Rocksteady Target Exclusive 3 Pack *3 Pack Exclusive Leonardo Vehicle Exclusive Figures *Diver Don *Hot Rod Mikey Deluxe Figures *Front Flippin' Raph *Throw N' Battle Leonardo *Throw N' Battle Donatello *Throw N' Battle Raphael *Throw N' Battle Michelangelo *Ninja Strikin' Mikey *Stretch N' Shout Leonardo *Stretch N' Shout Donatello *Super Sideswipin' Leo *Interactive Talking Leonardo *Interactive Talking Donatello *Interactive Talking Raphael *Interactive Talking Michelangelo Mutations Figures *Mutations Mix & Match Donnie *Mutations Mix & Match Leo *Mutations Mix & Match Metalhead *Mutations Mix & Match Mikey *Mutations Mix & Match Raphael *Mutations Mix & Match Shredder *Mutations Mix & Match Slash *Mutations Mix & Match Splinter *Mutations Mix & Match Tiger Claw *Mutations Donatello *Mutations Leonardo *Mutations Michelangelo *Mutations Raphael Special Feature Figures *Ninja Control Flying Mikey Soft Body Figures *Sling Shout Leonardo *Sling Shout Donatello *Sling Shout Raphael *Sling Shout Michelangelo Half Shell Heroes Preschool Segment Basic Figure 2-Packs *Splinter and April *Kraang and Leatherhead *Casey and Metalhead *Fishface and Dogpound 6" Talking Figures *6" Talking Leo *6" Talking Donnie *6" Talking Raph *6" Talking Mikey *6" Talking Shredder 12" Mega Mutants *Mega Mutant Leonardo Vehicle-Figure Combos *Raph with Minibike *Leo with Glider *Raph with Mini Cycle *Donnie with Luge *Drop Copter Pilot Raph *Leo with Luge *Mikey with Skateboard *Shred Tread with Shredder *Shellraiser with Driver Leo *Mikey with Sewer Cruiser Sets de juego con figuras *Super Sewer HQ with Mikey and Splinter Figures Figuras no relacionadas con Playmates Toys Revoltech *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo Jakks Pacific Figures *Colossal Michelangelo (2014 action figure) *Power City Trains Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Subway Set Minimates *Wave 1 2015 Basic Figures Wave 12 *Bebop *Rocksteady *Mystic Donatello *Mystic Leonardo *Mystic Michelangelo *Mystic Raphael Wave 13 *Head Droppin' Donatello *Head Droppin' Leonardo *Head Droppin' Michelangelo *Head Droppin' Raphael *Dark Beaver *Karai Serpent *Mikey Turflytle *Stockman-Fly Wave 14 *Atilla the Frog *Monkey Brains *Napoleon Bonafrog *Savage Mikey *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo Wave 15 *Metal Mutants Donatello *Metal Mutants Leonardo *Metal Mutants Michelangelo *Metal Mutants Raphael *Fugitoid *Mutant Shredders *Mondo Gecko *Lord Dregg *Mozar the Triceraton Vehicle Exclusive Figures *Unmasked Casey Jones *Space Mikey Mutations Segment *24" Leonardo Turtle to Playset (2015 toy) Half Shell Heroes Preschool Segment *Dojo Leo with Foot Soldier Dummy *Dojo Raph with Shredder Dummy *Dojo Donnie with Training Target *Dojo Mikey with Training Bag Basic Figure 2-Packs *Slash and Baxter Fly *Tiger Claw and Newtralizer *Bebop and Rocksteady Non-Related to Playmates Figures Minimates *Wave 2 2016 Basic Figures Wave 16 * Dimension X April O'Neil * Dimension X Casey Jones * Robug * Spittin' Raphael * Spittin' Michelangelo * Shadow Ninja Color Change Leo * Shadow Ninja Color Change Mikey * Tongue-Poppin' Mikey * Eye-Poppin' Leo Wave 17 * Dire Beaver * Tongue-Poppin' Donnie Wave 18 *Armaggon *Karai Wave 19 *Super Shredder *Super Ninja Leo *Super Ninja Donnie *Super Ninja Raph *Super Ninja Mikey 2017 Basic Figures * Usagi Yojimbo * Samurai Leo * Samurai Donatello * Samurai Raph * Samurai Mikey * Samurai Usagi * Muckman * Crimson Leader * Brutal Shredder * Mighty Leo * Hothead Raph * Tech Donnie * Jokester Mikey * Savage Rahzar * Vigilante Casey Jones * Mystic April O'Neil * Fierce Fishface * Toxic Mutagen Man * Mastermind Baxter Fly * Battle Shell Leonardo * Battle Shell Donatello * Lethal Robotic Foot Soldier * Ragin' Leatherhead * Sensei Splinter * Rookies in Training Leo and Donnie * Rookies in Training Mikey and Raph * 80s Leonardo * 80s Rocksteady * 80s Bebop * Monster Hunter Raph * Monster Hunter Leo * Frankendon * Werewolf Mikey * Vampire Raph * Mutant Mummy Leo Fecha indeterminada *Jakks Pacific Colossal Raphael *Jakks Pacific Colossal Donatello Inéditas *Mega Mutant Donatello *Mega Mutant Raphael *Mega Mutant Michelangelo *Mega Mutant Shredder *Biotroid *Kraang Prime *The Creep *Mutant Pet 3-Pack *Savanti Romero *Undead Shredder Véase también *Lista de figuras de acción de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) *Lista de figuras de acción de Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Lista de figuras de acción de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Lista de figuras de acción de TMNT (película) *Lista de figuras de acción de Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en:List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series) action figures Categoría:Listas de juguetes Categoría:Juguetes de Playmates Toys Categoría:Figuras de acción